Campfire
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Lisbon, Jane and team out in the woods solving a case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**************

Their latest case had taken them out to a place far from any homes, farms, hotels or a decent road – indeed any type of civilisation!

The case involved teenagers disappearing in the night, only to reappear dead two days later, bodies discarded on the roadside.

The last known whereabouts for the victims was this campsite – and so this would be where they would be spending the night. Right here in the middle of nowhere.

Tents had been erected with some difficulty. Laughing at cocky Rigsby and Jane's pathetic attempts at putting the tents together, van Pelt had pushed them aside and done the job properly with Cho's assistance, much to their chagrin.

There were two tents: one for the girls, and one for the boys. Jane had whinged about having to share a two man tent with _two_ other people – 'Rigsby takes up two men by himself!' he'd griped – but a look from an exasperated Lisbon had quelled any further complaints.

He'd actually grabbed Lisbon's bag from the car and dropped it at the entrance of her tent with a sugary sweet smile that made her eyes narrow. 'What do you want?'

'Nothing!' he'd said in a sing-songy voice as he moved off to fetch his own bag. He was back in her good books - she couldn't stay mad at him for long!

Sitting around the campfire later, all rugged up in warm clothing, Lisbon cradled her warm mug of soup in her hands, as she 'monitors' Rigsby and Jane's toasting of marshmallows. She rolled her eyes at their childish enthusiasm, and wondered which one of them had packed the 'mallows, before noting Cho taking over van Pelt's position as lookout.

Once Jane is satisfied that all six marshmallows on his stick have been cooked to his absolute standard of perfection, he stands up and sits down next to Lisbon on the log, as she unconsciously moved closer to his heat. It was freezing.

With his mouth full, Patrick offers Lisbon a marshmallow on his sticky fingers.

Throwing empty threats at him as she tried to evade the incoming marshmallow, Lisbon moves down the log.

Jane continues to come at her with a huge grin on his face, but Lisbon has the last laugh as the great Patrick Jane misjudges his balance and positioning and less than spectacularly falls over backwards on the log – marshmallows and all – to land with his back flat on the ground.

Wondering briefly why he was seeing stars, Patrick shook his head in good humour, joining in the laughter of the team standing above him.

Accepting Lisbon's helping hand to get up, he grabs the opportunity of her mouth wide open in laughter to push a marshmallow into her mouth. He watches in amusement as her eyes go round and almost pop out of her head at this unexpected sensation.

Cho had returned back to camp upon hearing noises, but simply rolled his eyes at Jane's antics before returning to his position. He figured that whatever the reason for why Lisbon was currently whacking Jane's arm, he probably deserved it.

Now, if the killer could come by just about now, they could wrap up this damn case and go home to a place where the temperature wasn't five degrees short of bloody freezing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

***********

Lisbon awoke to the sinking sensation of something in her tent.

Tentatively opening her eyes, she allows her eyes to adjust to the gloom as she looks around.

Noting van Pelt asleep in the sleeping bag beside her, she wonders what had awoken her.

Then she feels it. A movement down near her toes - hell, it was on her toes!

Daring to look down fearfully, hoping like hell it wasn't some bug, she's greeted by the sight of Patrick Jane at her tent entrance pinching her toes.

'You're hell to wake up, you know? I've been at you for ten minutes, and it's only now you've deigned me with your presence,' he whispered.

'Jane,' she ground out quietly. Balancing herself on her elbows, she tries to kick him, but the action is hampered by her sleeping bag.

Rocking back on his heels, Jane looks down at the recently awoken Lisbon, sleep-mussed hair and all. 'You look cute when you've just woken up.'

Even though she knows he can't see it, she glares at him, hoping the daggers would travel the distance. 'What do you want Jane? Is there a particular reason why you're in my tent when you've got a perfectly good one of your own?'

'It's like high school again eh?' Lisbon swore he was grinning. "All students are to remain in their dorms. No visiting members of the opposite sex!" he said in his best 'teacher' voice.

'That was pathetic,' she groaned, wondering why the hell she was still talking to him. 'Honestly?'

'Rigsby snores like an express train heading from the north pole to the south at the speed of light,' he detailed succinctly. 'It is quite distracting.'

Pausing a moment, he added cheerily: 'I couldn't sleep, so figured I'd join you on your watch and let Cho deal with Rigsby's train wreck.'

'My shift doesn't start for another two minutes Jane,' she growled, looking at her watch. 'A perfectly good two minutes that I could still have been asleep for.'

'Eh, what's two minutes in the grand scheme of things?' was his bright reply.

'Remind me again why I keep you around?' she muttered under her breath, leaning back on her sleeping bag, arm thrown over her eyes, hoping that if she can't see him - he's not there.

No such luck.

Patrick slapped the sleeping bag softly, hitting her leg. 'Rise and shine Teresa!' he said as Lisbon jumped.

Already planning all sorts of horrible things to do to him when she gets the opportunity - or better yet, maybe she can sacrifice him to catch their killer - Lisbon unzips her sleeping bag and crawls out of the tent, careful not to disturb van Pelt.

'Damn the man for being so helpful,' she thought as Patrick held out her jacket for her to slip into.

Yawning widely, and burrowing her hands deep into her jacket pockets, she made her way to where Cho was currently keeping watch, followed closely by her self-delegated company for the next three hours.

Nodding in his direction, she watches with a degree of longing as Cho passes her, heading for the warmth of his tent.

It's too cold, too early and too much of an ask for pleasantries ...

... and she's got to spend the next three hours with Jane. Just what had she done to deserve this?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

It didn't take long for him to start.

'So. How shall we amuse ourselves for the next three hours. Hmm?'

'There is no 'amusement' needing to be done. We watch and we listen. Simple.'

'Oh.'

Silence.

'I could think of a few things we could do!'

'Be quiet and watch out Jane.'

********************

'You okay?'

'I'm cold,' she ground out, pulling her jacket around her firmer.

'Well I can help with that.'

Turning to Jane she took in the suggestive look on his face. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this suggestion. 'Hmm?'

'We can share body heat!' he said, throwing open his jacket.

Face flushing, Lisbon glared at him. 'I think I'll manage fine over here thanks.'

********************

'This isn't quite how I planned to be spending our first night together.'

Oh no, he was not going there. Was he?

'In case you hadn't noticed Jane, I hardly thinks this counts as a date,' she said, throwing her arm out to encompass the woods around them. 'I expected more from you!' she taunted.

'Ah, well allow me to take a raincheck and get back to you on that,' he responded with a grin. 'I'll give you a night you'll never forget!'

Flustered, Lisbon's lost for words as she blushes. 'Dream on.'

'Oh trust me - I will.'

********************

'You know the whole purpose of being on look out is staying nice and quiet, so that we can identify the odd sounds? We're not supposed to give our position away.'

'Trust me, the guy knows we're here. Bloody hell, scientists on Antarctica probably know we're here. Rigsby's snoring is quite the GPS gadget.'

Unable to help herself, Lisbon lets out a snort of laughter. He did have a point.

********************

'I've always loved stars,' whispered Lisbon softly.

'Hmm?'

'What?'

'Did you say something?'

'No ... ?'

'Yeah you did. Something about stars.'

She'd said that aloud?

'I was just saying how much I like stars. It's nice thinking that in some far off place, they watch us.'

'I know what you mean,' said Jane softly. 'I'd like to think they're watching me too.'

Swallowing at the uncomfortable silence that followed, Lisbon lets her thoughts drift back to her mother's death. In a rare moment of sobriety, her father had told her that every shooting star was her mother looking out for her, and to make a wish.

'Tell you what,' she said, her voice piercing the still air. 'The next shooting star, you can have my wish.'

Understanding what she was offering him, Patrick reached out and squeezed her hand, no words necessary.

Squeezing back, and after holding his warm hand for just a few seconds longer, Lisbon retrieved her hand and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

********************

'Lisbon?'

'Hmm?'

'What was that?'

'What was what?'

'That noise.'

'What noise?'

'That one.'

'That's an owl Jane.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Jane.'

'For all we know it could be the call of the killer!'

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him.

'Right.'

'Aw, is Jane a little scared of the big bad woods?'

'Scared isn't a word I'd use. I'm cautious. I have a healthy respect for things that go bump in the night.'

********************

'What time is it?'

'2:40.'

'We're only half way through it?!'

'Yes Jane.'

'Sheesh.'

'You can always leave you know. I can manage perfectly well on my own.'

'What, and leave you to fend for yourself? I think not.'

'I'm a big girl Jane. I can handle myself.'

'Oh trust me, I know. I've been around you for long enough!'

********************

'Can I do a trick?'

'No.'

'How about a game?'

'No.'

'Can I hypnotise you?'

'No.'

'Or how about ...'

'No Jane.'

'Spoilsport.'

'Party pooper.'

'Cop.'

'Consultant.'

'Tree hugger.'

'... what?!'

********************

'Once upon a time, in a woods in the middle of nowhere...'

'Don't.'

'... there was a team of CBI agents who were hoping to catch their killer. Two super tough agents were on the lookout for a dastardly killer who's stabs his victims to death before cutting them up and eating them.'

'No you're not, and no he doesn't.'

'Hey, don't let the facts ruin a good story.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Jane continued . How much longer was this going to be?

'But little did they know, a ghost roams these woods. The ghost of Nancy McGregor...'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

***********

Thanking which ever deity was currently on duty, Teresa Lisbon welcomed the arrival of Rigsby for his turn on the watch.

She'd spent the last half an hour listening to Jane's collection of ghost stories - and he'd had quite a collection - and though she didn't want to admit it, she was a little freaked out.

Turning to Rigsby, she quickly updated him on the situation, before preparing to make her way back to camp.

She stills when she hears a twig snap.

'Rigsby?'

'Wasn't me boss.'

'Jane?'

'Jane?' Hearing no response, she reaches for her weapon.

'Patrick?'

'Umm .... guys, you might want to turn around.'

Turning, her breath catches as she sees Patrick with his hands in the air. He's looking straight at a man who has a hunting rifle aimed at his chest, cap slung low over his face, hiding his identity.

Praying that he wouldn't do anything stupid, she steps up with her gun raised, Rigsby copying her actions by her side.

'CBI. Put down your weapon.'

'I don't think so. You want this fellow of yours to live, you'll drop yours.'

Wondering just how far she can push this man, Lisbon repeats the order.

A gunshot sounds.

Patrick lets out quite a feminine squeal as the bullet flew into the ground by his foot.

The shooter turns to Lisbon and utters: 'Next time I won't miss.'

Considering her next move, Lisbon curses inwardly when Jane's voice pipes up.

'If you're going to shoot someone, would you mind aiming the gun over there? I'm unarmed, and quite unable to defend myself. And it wouldn't be very sportsmanlike of you to shoot an unarmed man would it ... '

'Shut up,' says the man, turning his attention back to Jane.

But still Jane continues. '... and you don't look like the unsportmanlike-type to me. You look more like a shop owner or businessman type to me, wouldn't you agree?'

'I'm warning you,' said the man, flinching.

'Well thank you for the warning. I consider myself warned. Did you afford the same courtesy to all your victims, or are you just making the effort for us? Not that I don't appreciate it, but this isn't quite how I'd planned to go ...'

The man leveled the gun on Patrick.

' ... but I guess there could be worse ways,' he swallowed.

The man pulled the trigger and a gunshot resounded through the air.

Opening the eyes he didn't realised he'd shut, Patrick took in the scene in front of him. Van Pelt had effectively kicked in the back of the man's knee, and now stood with one leg on his back where he was sprawled on the ground, gun pointed at his head.

Seeing Rigsby rush forward to assist, as Lisbon took control of the shooter's gun, he dared to step forward himself.

'Well hello Mr Rados. Fancy meeting you out here. You're a long way away from your store aren't you?'

Glaring at Patrick Jane as Rigsby roughly pulls his arms behind his back he spits out: 'How do I make him shut up?'

'Haven't figured it out myself yet,' muttered Lisbon under her breath, handing Cho the cuffs, grinning at the sight of Patrick's affronted face.

As Cho and Rigsby haul Mr Rados to his feet, Patrick drops his hands to his knees, leaning forward slightly, adrenaline leaving his body. 'Whoo,' he chuckled, but Lisbon could detect the slight waver in his voice.

'You took your time,' he said to van Pelt, rising. She shrugged her shoulders. 'I was waiting for the right moment.'

'Nice fast talking there man,' acknowledged Cho with a nod.

Swishing his hand through the air as though he'd just been honoured with an award of sorts, Patrick follows the team back to the campsite.

This was one adventure his poor old heart could have done without!


End file.
